1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general Class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and more particularly in the subclasses therein entitled, "syringe" (subclass 224) and in the subclass of "nozzle" (subclass 239) and also there is noted the subclass of "douches" (subclass 248) and in particular "vaginal douches" (subclass 251).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Douches and syringes and their accessories are well known and are widely used in hospitals and in the home. Among the patents pertaining to syringes are U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,716 to BROMAN on Mar. 12, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,968 to HYATT as issued on Nov. 5, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,871 to MEYERS as issued on Apr. 13, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,939 as issued to MALTENFORT on Dec. 14, 1971.
Improvements in prefilled vaginal douches are shown in the above-referenced application and prior patents. In the present invention there is shown a prefilled and sealed vaginal douche bottle whose sealed outlet prevents accidental and unwanted opening. After opening the container a fast thread enables an easy and rapid attachment of a nozzle. The accordion design of this container is also tapered so that the walls fold upon themselves to enable nearly one hundred percent expulsion of the premixed contents. The outlet end is contoured so that when pressed against the adjacent body opening the contoured end acts as and provides a plug against unwanted fluid escape.
A barium enema container having accordion side walls has a flattened side wall portion which provides a positive rest position on a horizontal surface enabling the outlet to be maintained in a stable elevated position. A fold-over cutoff is provided at the outlet to this container and two methods or positions for maintaining the tube in a held fold-over position are shown. An additional fluid supply container and stand for use with the barium enema container is shown. Nozzle improvements are also depicted.